Mills mess
Mills mess is a trick invented by Steve Mills. The pattern is a repeating sequence of three different kinds of throws: Mills mess by Daniel Eaker]] *The first throw is an outside throw. The next catch made by the hand making this throw should be done with that arm crossed over the other arm. *The second throw is made under the arm, and the arms stay crossed so that the next catch made by that hand is also done under the arm. *The third throw is made starting with the arms crossed, uncrossing them while throwing with the hand that's on top. This prop, when thrown with the right hand, goes over the top of the pattern from left to right. The next catch made by the hand making this throw should be done with the arms uncrossed. These three throws are done starting with the right hand and the left hand alternately. Unless this trick is combined with a siteswap, in a Mills mess pattern with an odd number of objects the objects are always thrown with one hand and caught with the other hand, and in a pattern with an even number of objects each object is always thrown and caught with the same hand. Because all the throws are made on the outside of the pattern, it's easier to transition into Mills mess from a reverse cascade or fountain than from the basic pattern.   World records Mills mess records with publicly available video evidence: *3 ball Mills mess: 2 hours, 58 minutes, and 28 seconds by Jason Armstrong in 2019 (video) *4 ball Mills mess: 21 minutes and 22 seconds by Dominik Braun in 2018 (video) *5 ball Mills mess: 10 minutes and 43 seconds by Thomas Dietz in 2009 (video) *6 ball Mills mess: 1 minute and 26 seconds by Adolfo Almonacid in 2020 (video) *7 ball Mills mess: 22 catches by Michael Pearce in 2018 (video) *4 ring Mills mess: 1 minute and 31 seconds by Marc Schneider in 2015 (video) *5 ring Mills mess: 39 catches by Kip Hunt in 2014 (video) *6 ring Mills mess: 6 catches by Kip Hunt in 2014 (video) *3 club Mills mess: 26 minutes by Kip Hunt in 2014 (video) *4 club Mills mess: 2 minutes and 44 seconds by Marc Schneider in 2018 (video) *5 club Mills mess: 75 catches by Toby Walker in 2008 (video) *6 club Mills mess: 10 catches by Toby Walker in 2011 (video) Records with insufficient video evidence: * 4 ball Mills mess: 22 minutes and 58 seconds by Patrick Quin in 2018 (video no longer available) Unverified claims: *6 ball Mills mess: 850 catches by Josiah Jones (claim) *7 ball Mills mess: 24 catches by Josiah Jones in 2007 (claim) *8 ball Mills mess: 12 catches by Nick Thomas (claim) *9 ball Mills mess: 11 catches by Nick Thomas (claim) Alternative names *Mills *Mess *Alternating cross-armed pattern *Pretzel *Double Lubman Variations Mills mess tutorial]] *Mike's mess (522 Mills mess with the 5 under the arm) *Burke's barrage (423 Mills mess with the 4 under the arm) *Luke's lobotomy (similar to 504 Mills mess with the 4 under the arm) *Rubenstein's revenge (similar to a Mills mess where both cross-armed throws are made under the arm) *Eric's extension *Boston mess *Overhead Mills mess *Mills mess siteswaps (examples below) Category:Patterns Category:Asynchronous patterns Category:Period 3 patterns